Daniel "Day" Altan Wing
"Each day means a new twenty-four hours. Each day mean everything's possible again. You live in the moment, you die in the moment, you take it all one day at a time." ~ Day to June in Legend '' '''Daniel "Day" Altan Wing' is the most wanted criminal in the Republic of America. He was born into the slums of the Republic's Lake Sector. He is led to believe that he failed his trial with a score of 674 (44%), but during the events of Legend, he discovers he had scored 1500 (100%). Day is the Republic's most-wanted criminal and was the prime suspect of the death of Metias Iparis, before June finds out the actual culprit. Physical Appearance Day is described by June to be extremely attractive with long blonde hair . He has blue eyes. His main ethnicity is Mongolian He has a problem with one of his knees, causing him to limp, and an imperfection in one of his eyes. It is said that Day received these imperfections from the Republic when he failed his Trials. Biography Daniel "Day" Altan Wing was born into the slums of the Lake Sector in the Republic. He grew up with his mother, father and two brothers, Eden Bataar Wing and John Suren Wing. His score for the Trials is said to be 674/1500 meaning he failed. Day said that if you fail the trial you are sent to the Republic's labour camps to die. He receives his limp and imperfection in one of his eyes here. It is revealed in Prodigy, ''the cause of his regular headaches is another "gift" from the Republic when he failed his Trials. Later on in ''Legend, June discovers Day didn't fail his test. Instead, he got 1500/1500 like her. Which came to be that he was another prodigy like her. Relationships Romantic June Iparis In Legend, Day first meets June while she's in disguise as an orphan girl, after sustaining injuries from a Skiz fight. The two hide their identities from each other, but slowly become closer as they spend time together. When a slight, involuntary movement from Day alerted June of his identity, June was apprehensive in turning him in to the Republic soldiers. However, the pain of the demise of her brother and the confusion surrounding his death eventually fueled her to turn him and his family in. Albeit, she had a change of heart and warned him prior to the capture, during which his mother was shot by Thomas in an attempt to lure him out of hiding. Later, June discovered the truth of her brother's death and helped him escape his execution, during which Day's brother John perished in his place.They then make their way to Vegas in order to find the Colonies. In Prodigy, the two had more frequent arguments, due to the differences between their social economic statuses and June's inadvertent role in his family's demise. Day is also conflicted, knowing that June led to his mother's and his brother John's death. Yet, she sacrificed and chose to help Day. They have a huge fight after which both are visibly distraught. They eventually forgave each other when June offered to teach Day defense and offense techniques in an attempt to apologize. Following which, June fell very sick and Day cared for her dearly. After the nation was appeased when Day coaxed the people into accepting Anden, their relationship came to a standstill after Day decided to take himself out of June's life, having discovered his terminal illness. In Champion , Thomas is forced to meet with June again when she called for his attendance for a meeting regarding the break of the Peace Treaty. It is visible that they still have feelings for each other, but Day still withholds information about his illness. Eventually, June caught wind of his illness and is greatly saddened. They are forced to evacuate Denver for LA when the Colonies arranged a surprise attack on the Republic. Day was very worried when June had a close brush with Commander Jameson, who is betraying the Republic. When Day was on the verge of death, having sustained 2 bullet wounds from Commander Jameson, June was frantically praying for his survival amidst her grief and sorrow. Eventually, Day survives after an operation and a 5-month coma, but loses memories of June. June decides not to tell Day about herself and remind him after his hippocampus is affected after removing a tumor because she thinks everything painful about the past year is linked to her, but they reunite about a decade later when Day returns from Antarctica with Eden for Eden's interview in Los Angeles. Day, thanks to therapy, regains certain fragments of memory about June, but describes it all to be 'hazy' and would like to clear the fog around June and get know her again. Tess Tess and Day have been partners for years now. They have a very close relationship and know each other better than anyone. In the second book Prodigy, it appears that Tess has fallen head over heels for Day. However, Day is in love with June. So in result she is seen giving Day small hints about why he should leave June. In Champion, when Day meets Tess for the first time in the book, he apologizes to her for leaving her. Tess tells him how it was her fault for being so dependent on him. She tells her that Day before meant everything to her (not just her lover). Tess says that Day was her parent, brother, someone she took care of, her friend, and someone she loved. Family Grace Wing Grace Wing is Day's mother. Day loved his mother very much when he lived with her. He often has flashbacks of his mother and thinks well of her. When his mother found out he was alive, she was very happy and thought it was a dream. Day came home without thinking twice to save his family. When Grace gets shot by the republic, Day is devastated and keeps thinking of it and repeating that it isn't his fault, even though he thinks he has ruined everything, when he had saved everyone. Taylor Arslan Wing Taylor Wing is Day's father. He worked at the warfront cleaning up after the soldiers. It is said one day he returns bringing an old coin belonging to the old United States of America. He makes it into a pendant that Day wears around his neck. Eden Bataar Wing Eden Bataar Wing is the younger brother of Day. He is described to have short light blonde curls. Eden is able to create many things. At the beginning of ''Legend, ''Day's family's door is spray painted with a red X and a line down the middle meaning someone in his family is infected with the plague. This happens to be Eden. It says that Eden's eyes are bleeding. In ''Legend, ''Eden one day is taken by the Republic and tested on at the same time as Day is in jail. In ''Prodigy, ''Day works along with the Patriots so that they can help him find Eden. In ''Champion, ''Day is living with his brother alongside their nanny, Lucy in San Francisco. Eden has regular check ups with the doctors as he is slowly recovering. At the point when the Colonies are planning to attack seeing as the Republic hasn't given a cure to a plague spreading at their borders, Eden volunteers to be tested on to create a cure. It turns out Eden wasn't patient zero. In the end of ''Champion, ''Eden is asked by Antarctica to go a a school there knowing his ability as an engineer. John Suren Wing John Suren Wing is the elder brother of Day. He looks similar to him. He is selfless and sacrifices his self for Day in ''Legend. ''Throughout the rest of the series, Day has nightmares including John. John has died.